Tyrants
Tyrants About The Team The first Tyrants were a team of super-villains who were gathered together in 2003 by the demonically possessed and recently stolen mask, Myth to enact his 'Death Trap City' plan, a plan which he told his team would be to bring Titan City to its knees so they could 'have fun' in their various ways, allowing them to segment the city and take it over, and create too many crises for its super heroes to cope with at once. Despite some mishaps, sabotage and expected in-fighting, the plan came to fruition, despite the seeming destruction of Myth at the hands of Blitzkrieg, Myth's chosen host, who was torn off of Blitzkrieg by Bast after Myth dared her to. Blitzkrieg had Myth restored by the Reanium, planning to continue the Death Trap City plan, as most of it, Myth had stolen from Blitzkrieg's mind and the Tyrants carried on under Blitzkrieg's direction. Myth had kept secret his true purpose for the plan, which was the summoning of an Oni army, the sacrifice of which, allowed his ascension to the ultimate demonic form, the Tyrant of Creation. As a result, the Tyrants, two of which who had already turned to the side of good, turned against their former masters, as Blitzkrieg nanite-controlled the Tyrant of Creation to do his bidding. The Tyrant was destroyed after the villains teamed with Team Titan, but Blitzkrieg, caught in one of Tyrants shockwaves and flung away, escaped the fight, along with the still loyal Tyrant, Wrench. Otherwise, the team broke up after this, either fleeing or disappearing, or joining up with Team Titan to help fight the army of the fleeing Overmind and the remains of his Titan City based Kraan army from the year 2024. Cut-throat Cain and his Expendosaur army, along with Sven Skullcrusher and Rook helped Team Titan battle the Kraan and then remained with Team Titan to help rebuild the city, whilst Le Qui continued on as a direct Team Titan Black member, and Bast disappeared after having helped the heroes. Kaan'Qsst fought his blood enemy the Kraan as well, but then fled the scene afterwards. Black Nightmare and Bio-Luminal ended up in prison, refusing to cooperate with the heroes. Bast's former sidekick, proven to be the Dark Magician in a cursed form, used some of the energy of his old ally Myth's transformation ritual to return to his true form, and fled the battle, still at large. Two days after the Fall of the Tyrant, Blitzkrieg and Wrench, having replicated their nano-bomb design, spread the nanites across the city infecting all of the populace, other than Team Titan and the former Tyrants allied with them. Kaan'Qsst has his own immunity to nanite control, having already absorbed some of Blitzkrieg's power for himself whilst the Nazi lay briefly unconscious after Tyrant's shockwave, and Rook is also immune, having created the cure, and the captured Bio-Luminal and Black Nightmare are also given the cure. With the heroes gone from the city, Kaan'Qsst attempts to gain what allies he can, of the few free from Blitzkrieg's control, in order to take the city from him, for his own purposes, namely, gaining enough power to thwart the true Kraan invasion that the Tyrants themselves learned is coming to Earth. Past and Present Membership Original Membership Myth- demonically possessed mask with the ability to possess those who touch it, and control wood and plants. He became the Tyrant of Creation, and his physical form was destroyed by Prometheus and Tommy Gunn. Cut-throat Cain- a sentient velociraptor with a keen intellect, social presence and army of super-powered dinosaurs. After dying, his clone has the ability to use the different powers of his Ultrasaurs and Expendosaur forces. He decides to ally with the heroes after not committing any true crimes under the Tyrants. Four years later, he remains with Team Titan. Bast- an incredibly unpredictable Ethereal with the ability to manipulate the Ethereal for teleportation and summoning and shape-shifting into cats, as well as possesing other cat-like powers. Repeatedly bounced between the roles of hero and villain. She ended up defying the Tyrants by joining the Underside squad of Team Titan and teleporting in an army of different factions from the Underside to fight against the Tyrant of Creation. After that, she disappeared. Dark Magician- Bast's supposed feline sidekick, Mittens, constantly encouraged Bast to cause chaos, and was capable of increasing her powers beyond their norm. It turned out that he was a transformed Dark Magician, who was returned to his true form, and is still at large in Titan City. Rook- a man who can return from any form of death, and gifted with super-strength by Myth. An incredible fighter as a Knight Templar, possessed of arcane knowledge and advanced technology. Was captured by Team Titan after fighting the Oni army. He believed he had regained his soul after aiding Myth, and so performed community service rescuing people in the aftermath of the Tyrants attack. Kaan'Qsst 'rescues' him and has him leave the city to prepare for the Tyrant invasion. Wrench- a normal human with an aptitude for technology, a crooked policeman who used stolen super-technology from evidence lockers, originally, until he injected his clothing with Overmind-nanites, and can now create any weapon or armament he can conceive from them. He remained loyal to Blitzkrieg after Myth betrayed the entire team, and still works at his side, four years after nanite-bombing the city. Le Qui- a man who naturally can only be detected by technology, but can assume 'disguises' not using his own true voice or appearance, in order to be seen. He became a triple agent (for Myth, Team Titan and the Mega Heroes), working for Tommy Gunn from Team Titan from early on. He ended up joining with Team Titam Black, and ended up being captured along with them, holding the line for the Team Titan evacuation. Sven Skull-taker- an ageless Viking who can only be harmed when he believes Ragnorok has come, who is stronger with great anger. Allied with Cain after the Tyrants fall, but when they evacuated with Team Titan, he ended up fleeing back to Europe. Director Waterstone had Planet Titan hunt him down and he teleported directly into prison. Kaan'Qsst- Vor villain with the power to fuse technology with his body and others. He absorbed some of Blitzkrieg's power into himself and became a lone villain after the original Tyrant's defeat, but has been attempting to gain new allies against Blitzkrieg, to take Titan City for himself, as he is immune to Blitzkrieg's nanite control. Bio-Luminal- amphibious creature from the depths of the sea with bio-luminous powers. He is nanite controlled by Blitzkrieg. Doctor Fear- ancient terror-causing villain, returned to youth by Myth, in return for his soul. He was accidentally killed in battle with the 1950s Justice Jury. Black Nightmare- Doctor Fear's nightmare manipulating illusionist son, who was imprisoned after the Tyrant's fall, and has joined with Blitzkrieg. Calculator- combat adept precognitive with hyper-accelerated thought speed who is near impossible to strike. He ends up abandoned unconscious in another dimension. Karn'Dazak, Lord of Dragons- this Tyrant was only briefly seen once during the original Team's tenure, and really, was more of an ally of Cain than a member of the team, giving Cain access to an army of repitilians from the Ethereal. He now waits in the Ethereal for Kaan'Qsst to call for his aid. Second Incarnation- Titan City group Kaan'Qsst leads this 'team' (though does not consider it officially as such). He is joined by Dark Magician and also, Icarus, a long-time nemesis of the Infinity Society, who, after being placed into a comatose body by Avalon, is flung through time to Titan City, where his host body is nanite-filled, but his own spirit controls the body, and seems immune to the control the nanites. The team also works indirectly with Wrench to undermine Blitzkrieg, and also gain Dungeon Master (the malfunctioning CABER 1) as a supposed ally. Second Incarnation- International group. Rook leads this eventually close-knit group of otherwise entirely new Tyrants (though he never uses the name officially), a team made up of international supercriminals. Inquisitor- the unspoken second command of Rook, who is, like Rook, a skilled swordsman, but also a skilled telepath, a power which he uses to interrogate through mind reading and paralysing people. His is blind, after two of Planet Titan took an eye each, and he has sworn vengeance upon them. An Italian villain. Texas Holdem- a long time mercenary friend of Rook's with the mutant power to warp time to freeze certain locations, teleport or time travel. Surges enhances his powers so he can teleport and time travel and take groups with him, and also lets his body restore itself after injury, by reverting to its original state. An American. American Kestrel- an American right wing supercriminal with the power to sprout wings from his arms, and convert them into different materials. Surge enhances his powers to allow him to transform his body along with his wings. Skyscraper- a female American villain who can absorb heat and use it to grow in size, shoot energy blasts or heal. Viral- an American thief with the power to turn into an electrical form which can fly, shock those who touch him and possess either nervous systems or machinery. Grapplor- an unpowered criminal Mexican luchador. After being paralysed from the neck down, Surge gives him the power to create tendrils of energy for locomotion and attack. Lava Flow- formerly Canyon, he is now being made of lava, who can stretch and grow in size and melt what he chooses. An Australian villain with a vendetta against Planet Titan for destroying his old body and killing most of his allies. Bushfire- an Australian criminal scientist who has seeds that grow into accelerated, sentient plants, when activating a harmonic device, and a spray for a chemical that ignites that plants, burning what they touch, whilst the plants are engineered with fire immunity. Adventures The Second Series This series follows what happens to the remainder of the Tyrants after Team Titan evacuate Titan City, and also what happens four years later, during the time where Team Titan Think Tank are sent in to permanently deal with the problem of Blitzkrieg. This series runs parallel with Team Titan Think Tank and Planet Titan. It is used to expand the plot and villiains that appear in the concurrent issues of Think Tank and Planet Titan. Arc 1- Kaan'Qsst and the fate of Titan City (Background for Team Titan Think Tank. Introduces the new Titan City based Tyrants and explains more about Blitzkrieg's occupation of the city.) Issue 1- "Remains." Issue 2- "New Allies, New Enemies." Issue 3- "The New Tenants." Issue 4- "Creating Chaos." Issue 5- "Black Hearts." Issue 6- "Of My Enemy." Issue 7- "Nightmarish, Part One." Issue 8- "Nightmarish, Part Two." Arc 2- Rook's quest to save the world (Background for Planet Titan. Introduces Rook's team of Tyrants, working to stop the Kraan invasion in the absence of Kaan'Qsst.) Issue 9- "Inquisition, Part One." Issue 10- "Inquisition, Part Two." Issue 11- "Inquisition, Part Three." Issue 12- "Most Wanted, Part One." Issue 13- "Most Wanted, Part Two." Issue 14- "Most Wanted, Part Three." Issue 15- "Most Wanted, Part Four." Issue 16- "Most Wanted, Part Five." Issue 17- "Most Wanted, Part Six." Issue 18- "Dark Deals, Part One." Issue 19- "Dark Deals, Part Two." Arc 3- Icarus- Titan City (A modern day story that will provides background for Team Titan Think Tank issues and links events into Infinity Society, through the re-introduction of Icarus.) Issue 20 "The Fall of Icarus, Part One." Issue 21 "The Fall of Icarus, Part Two." Issue 22 "Lost and Found, Part One." Issue 23 "Lost and Found, Part Two," Arc 4- Occupied Territory (ties directly into and runs concurrently with the nanite story arcs running through both Team Titan Think Tank and Planet Titan.) Issue 24 "Occupied Territory." (Part One- "Pieces in Play.") Issue 25 "Occupied Territory." (Part Two- "Let the Fun Begin.") Issue 26- "Occupied Territory." (Part Three- "Human.") Issue 27- "Occupied Territory." (Part Four- "Fatal Mistake.") Issue 28- "Occupied Territory." (Part Five- "Grudge Match.") Issue 29- "Occupied Territory." (Part Six- "Madness.") Issue 30- "Occupied Territory." (Part Seven- "Salvation.") Issue 31- "Occupied Territory." (Part Eight- "Objective.") Issue 32- "Occupied Territory." (Part Nine- "Freedom.") Issue 33- "What Remains." Issue 34- "Crimson." Issue 35- "Recruitment Drive. Part One." Issue 36- "Recruitment Drive, Part Two." Issue 37- "Control." Power War- Event Crossover with Team Titan Think Tank, beginning with Issue 38 of that series. Issue 38- "Power War." (Part Two- Man the Defences.) Issue 39- "Power War." (Part Four- Advanced Intelligence.) Issue 40- "Power War." (Part Six- The Enemy.)